


Baby You Can Drive My Car

by wolfwinds123



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: #relatable, Cars, Driving, Driving Lessons, How the fuck do you write tags?, I can't decide if it's set in unluckyCharm's Ryugana timeline or not, Interspecies Awkwardness, M/M, Mementos, Morgana is shit at dealing with emotions, Morgana is so gay, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Pining, Radio, Ryuji drives like an old lady, Van!Morgana, Yeah. Cool... tags., i guess?, lowkey based off my first time driving, maybe? - Freeform, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwinds123/pseuds/wolfwinds123
Summary: Ryuji wants to get his license, but he doesn’t have a car. However he does have a Morgana...





	Baby You Can Drive My Car

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write short things. I'm so sorry. It was 3k before I knew it. I'm sorry. 
> 
> Well at least I actually know Persona 5 now unlike SOME PEOPLE *cough cough* unluckyCharm *cough cough* 
> 
> But yeah, we're actually a tag now. Ryugana is basically canon. Basically. 
> 
> We did it. 
> 
> Now we need to make this the most popular pair in the fandom. We gotta. It's the only thing keeping us going.

“You… you want me to teach you how to drive? You do realize that that’s not how any of this works, right?”

It was only the two of them in Mementos this time. Ryuji had specifically requested that, too. Besides, everyone else had better things to do, so Morgana didn’t have an excuse not to show up.

Great.

Just great.

“I mean yeah, you’re a car so you know how to do this stuff, right?” Ryuji beamed down at the annoyed cat creature thing. He looked excited, which made Morgana more nervous than anything.  

“You’re so dumb.”

“C’mon, please? No one’ll know.”

“That’s not the issue.”

“Please?”

“ _I’m a car, Ryuji, I don’t know how to drive!_ ”

“Like, how hard can it be? Just let me take you for a spin, please?”

His pleading eyes widened to sizes that almost rivaled Morgana’s own.

“...Why do you even want to learn how to drive anyway? It’s not like trains aren’t a thing.”

Out of all the people in the Phantom Thieves, Ryuji was the absolute last person he’d trust behind his wheel. Images of severe wrecks flashed before his eyes, along with all the horrible horrible things it’d do to his face. He shuddered to think of the havoc Ryuji would wreak if he were to actually agree to this. However, Morgana could already feel his resolve melt at the sight of the blond’s pout. He hated himself for being so weak when it came to Ryuji.  

“Well,” Ryuji began as he looked off to the side. Was that a blush that was creeping its way up his neck? Was that a bit of red he could see staining the tips of Ryuji’s ears?

“I mean like not that many of us really even know how to drive, and I really don’t wanna be a burden or nothin’. I just wanna help out when we’re down here, y’know? I don’t wanna be freeloadin’ on your guys’s talents forever. So I was thinkin’ that I could learn a bit with you, just as kind of a one on one thing.”

“I mean it’s just driving, it’s not like your ability to do so is going to change when we’re fighting Shadows. You know, like when it actually matters?”

“Oh c’mon man,” Ryuji whined, kicking at the distorted ground the two stood on. “I’m just tired of bein’ all useless and shit when it comes to drivin’. Like I know it ain’t combat, but I wanna help out. Besides, what if Akira gets too hurt to drive? I wanna be able to be there to help get the team out of trouble when necessary. It ain’t smart relying entirely on one person to do all the work, especially since Akira’s guaranteed to always be in combat. I just need to make sure I can help when you guys need it. So, please. Teach me.”

Morgana blinked. He had thought that Ryuji was only doing this in hopes of impressing girls, using the whole ‘helping out' thing as an excuse. But he seemed so sincere right then. Could it really be in order to help the team? He was honestly surprised by how selfless that was. Morgana tried to ignore the fact that this new information just added to his appeal, and it most certainly didn’t help with Morgana’s disappointment that the solo lesson wasn’t actually an excuse for them to be alone together.

“I guess that makes sense…” Morgana said cautiously, resolve crumbling tenfold.

“Right?” he exclaimed, completely ignoring the painfully evident hesitation lacing Morgana’s voice. “Let’s go then!”

“I didn’t even say yes yet, dumbass!”

“Yet,” Ryuji repeated. The smirk that danced across his lips told Morgana that he knew he had already won.

“Oh, so _now_ you’re observant,” Morgana grumbled, mostly to himself, before taking a couple steps back to transform.

Morgana tried to not pay any mind to the way Ryuji’s eyes lit up when he did. It was almost like Ryuji was the one with headlights for eyes at that moment. He shivered under Ryuji’s gaze as it leisurely rolled over him. He felt like he was being checked out

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to seeing that,” Ryuji breathed, his voice sounding way huskier and more sensual than it had any right to be.

“P-pretty neat, right?” Morgana said, having to boast at least a little while he basked in Ryuji’s awed and rapt attention. However the amazement did not last long.

“Haha! Alright! Let’s get rolling!” Ryuji shouted before taking off.

He was upon him in an instant, Morgana’s door already being flung open.

“Oi! Watch it! That’s still a part of my body you know!”

But Ryuji paid him no mind as he crawled inside of him. If Morgana’s body wasn’t made of metal and leather at that moment, he knew for a fact that he’d be unbearably flushed. He did what he could to absolutely bar the acknowledgement that _Ryuji_ was _inside_ of him.

Morgana felt the buckle click as the ex-runner settled into the driver’s set.

“Alright. Now what?”

“How would _I_ know? I’m just the car!”

“Yeah, but it’s your body, shouldn’t you know stuff about it?”

“Yeah, when I’m a cat! Not when I’m a massive metal vehicle! God, you’re useless. Maybe this was a mistake.”

“No! Wait! C’mon man, I can figure this out, just gimme a sec.”

Morgana wished he could see what was going on on the driver’s seat at that moment. He could easily picture Ryuji placing a hand over his chin, musing to himself over Morgana’s dashboard, looking cartoonishly like a curious detective, inspecting a crime scene.

“So… Akira starts you by… aha!”

Morgana was startled by Ryuji suddenly breaking from his all too external internal dialogue in order to start his engine. Morgana couldn’t tell if the purr that tore through his body was because of the engine or because of the sudden warm wave of pleasure.

“Ohh… I always forget how nice that feels,” Morgana moaned.

“O-oh! I-I’m, uh… I’m glad.” Was Ryuji _stammering_? Now Morgana really wished he could see what was going on inside of him. Maybe then he could see whatever happened that would elicit that kind of response from the blond thief.

“Anyway!” Ryuji shouted, as though that could defuse the tension. “Let’s go!”

“How?” Morgana asked, caught between being annoyed and concerned.

“… Good question. I’m not entirely sure… is this one the brake?”

The two lurched forward, the engine rumbling to life. Morgana flinched as Ryuji’s foot slammed into the other pedal in order to stop them from rolling forward too far.

“Shit!”

“Ow! Watch it dumbass, these pedals are a part of me too! Be gentle.”

“Sorry! Sorry. I’ll try to be gentle with you. I just thought the smaller pedal would be the brake y’know?”

“Whatever! Just be careful, alright? Just keep you foot on the breaks, and try not to use the gas pedal. You’re still learning, and I don’t want my face bashed in, alright?”

“Okay, okay. Just keep my foot on the brake. Alright. I can do this!”

They both began to roll forward again as Ryuji’s foot eased off the brake, only for his foot to be slammed back down again when they started getting too close to a wall. At least it was a little gentler than the first time. It’d have to do.

“Yikes! Okay, um… Don’t worry, I got this.”

“Uh huh. Why don’t you try using the wheel, you know, to steer? You know, like how drivers do?”

“Oh shit, yeah! Right!”

Morgana could feel his wheel being violently jerked to the side, which was rather unnecessary seeing as they were rolling about at barely a mile an hour.

“Hey, would ya look at that! I’m pickin’ this up pretty quick ain’t I?”

“I guess. I mean it’s not that it’s all that complicated of a task. But hey, at least this means you are even capable of learning.”

“Hey!” Ryuji argued, “I’m perfectly capable of learning! I might have to knock you up a bit on ‘accident’ if you’re going to be like that.”

“Kn-knock me up???” Morgana’s already high pitch voice hiked up several notches. Morgana’s mind was racing far faster than he was probably capable of driving as his brain dove into the gutters. How would that even work? Morgana couldn’t get pregnant, most certainly not as a car. Does that mean Ryuji was considering… doing things? Did that mean Ryuji was interested in Morgana too?

“Nah, don’t worry I’m just teasin. Besides, it won’t teach me anythin’ if I run into shit. So like how do I work this joystick thing?”

Oh. That’s what he meant. Of course. It would be stupid to think otherwise. Right.

Morgana couldn’t tell what was more disappointing, the fact that Ryuji wasn’t actually talking about sex, or the fact that Morgana had the audacity to think he was. Of course Ryuji wasn’t interested. Morgana wasn’t human to him. In Ryuji’s eyes, he was a cat. A cat who can turn into a car. Who on earth would be interested in that?

“How should I know? I can’t exactly see what your dumb ass is referring to anyway. Haven’t you played racing games before?! It’s probably something like that! God, you’d think you would have picked up something by now after spending so much time in that stupid arcade. You know, instead of doing something with your life? Try using your brain for once! If you even have one.”

That… that was a bit harsher than necessary. Okay. Way harsher. But that was how Morgana dealt with his… problem. It was the only way he could think of that would deflect any and all suspicions that Morgana had a serious crush on Ryuji. _Ryuji_ , of all people. The dumbest, most impulsive, loud mouthed, attractive, kindhearted, caring, knuckleheaded person Morgana had, to his current recollection, ever had the misfortune of falling in love with.

Morgana was god awful at the whole deep and intense feeling thing, and half the time it honestly made him want to puke. But still. It was a thing, and it was a thing that no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t avoid. He couldn’t let go. He couldn’t get over what he had hoped to be just a fleeting infatuation. A brief acknowledgement that ‘ah yes this fine young man is quite attractive’.

If anything, his feelings only got worse with time. After consistently seeing how passionate he was to help others, and how determined he was to do what’s right, it was hard for Morgana’s feelings not to get worse.

Also, ‘accidentally’ spying on him and Akira training did Morgana’s problem absolutely _no favors_.

So because he couldn’t evade the overwhelming tidal waves of hideously painful emotions, he decided to just go all out and use some good old fashioned reaction formation to turn that love into hate. He over compensated, praising and gushing over anyone who wasn’t Ryuji. He fixated, focusing entirely on Ann, who, while she is a very pretty girl, wasn’t really Morgana’s type. And most of all, he lashed out, doing everything he could to force Ryuji as far away from him as possible. Morgana lived in fear of letting something slip. He didn’t want to scare the oblivious blond off.

Morgana tried to convince himself that this was helping. He wanted to believe that he was getting better, and moving on. But right now, completely alone with the person he’d been trying to push away, he could tell that he was far from better. If anything, his feelings have gotten worse. Way worse.

Ryuji stayed silent, and for a moment Morgana worried he had gone too far. But he soon felt his gears being shifted into reverse while Ryuji halfheartedly grumbled, “Yeah, yeah, whatever. I just wanted to know if I’m doin’ this right.”

As Ryuji began experimenting with steering and shifting into different gears, Morgana found himself surprised that Ryuji wasn’t actually being as careless with him as Morgana had anticipated. Weren’t most teenage boys supposed to be super reckless when driving? Maybe it’s different because Ryuji happened to be teammates with the car, but still. They barely ever reached speeds above a snail’s crawl as Ryuji tried to make several large looping turns. He was honestly proving himself to be a far more cautious and competent than Morgana kept telling himself he was.

“Oh. Huh. So that’s what that does,” Ryuji mused to himself after messing around with the emergency brake.

Ryuji had been slowly circling around the vacant upper halls of Mementos for a while now. “I wonder what else you can do…”

Suddenly Ryuji’s hands were all over his insides. He seemed to be exploring everything this form had to offer. Ryuji’s coarse hands flitted about his dashboards and along his seats.

“Ooh! Oh! Hey! That tickles!” Morgana protested when one of his nobs got turned.

“Oh, yo! Can you play music on here?” Ryuji asked, his voice overflowing with wonder.

“How should I know? I can’t exactly press the buttons myself,” Morgana tried to argue, but found himself too curious to protest.

“Do you think we can get radio reception down here?”

“Not only are we technically underground, we’re also in a completely different reality.”

“But still, do you think it’s possible?”

“It’s unlikely, but there’s only one real way to find out.”

The two waited with bated breath as Ryuji went to press the button. Morgana could picture it perfectly in his mind, having watched Ryuji’s motions a bit too closely since day one. He could imagine him eagerly lurching forward, long bony fingers stretching towards the button, but hesitating at the last second. Morgana could picture the way his plucked brows would pinch together as uncertainty would overtake him for a moment, but just a moment.

Would it be stupidly cliche to say that Morgana felt sparks when Ryuji finally pressed the button? It set alight every single nerve in his metal body, filling him with all sorts of cheesy feelings that Morgana felt like he had read about before. It was a sensation he wanted to last forever. However, with his luck, that forever lasted half a second, if that, before it was disrupted by a loud, “ _What's new pussycat whoa! What's new pussycat whoa oh!_ ”

Of course, it was English radio.

The two jumped in tandem, Ryuji withdrawing his finger all too soon. Morgana could already feel the absence of Ryuji’s touch. He missed it, even though it lasted barely long enough to be worth missing.

God, perhaps agreeing to meet with him in Mementos was a bad plan after all. Wasn’t being in close, solitary proximity to Ryuji what he wanted to avoid? Wasn’t that why he had been pushing him away? Why on earth did he agree to this?

“Whoa! Hell yeah! Success! It works! I can’t believe it actually works! Yo, I wonder what other stations we can get down here!”

Oh.

Right.

That’s why.

Hearing his delighted laugh made the inevitable pain Morgana would be in worth it. He could easily picture Ryuji emphasizing each ecstatic statement with a fist pump. If Morgana still had a mouth, he’d be grinning from ear to ear. Ryuji’s excitement was so infectious.

Morgana could feel all his nobs and buttons being pressed again and his stations being flipped through, varying between primarily static, and occasionally songs in different languages. If he were with anyone else, Morgana would try to think up some explanation for this. However, Morgana was too distracted by the electric feeling that jolted through him every time Ryuji pressed a new button, or the way his heart seemed to skip every time Ryuji would laugh when he found another functional station.

“This is so cool!” Ryuji said once he finally flipped through everything he could. “ _You’re_ so cool!”

“O-oh! Um… I mean of course. What else would you expect? I guess I really am that special.” Was it possible for cars to blush? Because Morgana’s face was on fire. He wouldn’t be surprised if his engine started overheating.

“Haha, yeah,” Ryuji said absentmindedly.

 “Well anyway, it’s getting late,” he said, Morgana could feel Ryuji unbuckling himself, and opening Morgana’s doors. “I mean I think I’m getting the hang of it, but I’m definietly not good enough to actually drive us out of danger yet. I need more practice, so maybe we could like… do this again? Some other time? With some more driving? And music? I have some CD’s I’d like to play, and I’m wondering if you can do that kind of thing too.”

Morgana hated how empty he felt after Ryuji climbed out. It was almost enough to remind him that it was a dangerous idea to spend some more time with him, but as brown eyes looked down into his blue ones, his resolve to stay far away from this boy shattered.

“Well it wasn’t as awful as I thought it would be, and so long as you don’t mess up my face… I guess we can… at some point…” he said hesitantly, turning back to normal.

The way Ryuji’s face lit up blinded Morgana to every possible issues that could arise from spending even _more_ time together. It filled him, no, _overwhelmed_ him with such a warmth that Morgana couldn’t even try to fight a smile. All that mattered was that Ryuji was happy. Happy to be with him.

“Great! It’s a date!”

“I--!”

“See you then!” Ryuji exclaimed as the world began to warp.

For once Morgana was glad his face was covered with fur. He was glad that Ryuji wouldn’t be able to watch the way his blood seemed to simultaneously drain from and rush to Morgana’s face.

“Y-yeah, see you…” Morgana said, barely over a whisper, as Ryuji wandered off. He was probably going home now that the two had left Mementos. Morgana wished he could follow him.

Left alone in front of the station watching Ryuji disappear in the crowd, Morgana did what he could to force down all the emotions that currently threatened to spill over. What did he just agree to? Why did he just say he would?

It was because it was Ryuji.

Of course.

That boy could drive him off a cliff and he would gladly accept it, but not without calling Ryuji a complete dumbass first.

Morgana had it bad. This was a problem. This was a mistake. Ryuji had long since disappeared, but Morgana was still sitting there, ruminating.

He was right, it was getting late. Morgana should get home before Akira got concerned. He sighed, reluctantly getting up and stretching, wistfully missing Ryuji’s touch, his presence, him.

Morgana had it really really bad. He tried to shake himself out of this. This couldn’t go anywhere, especially not without his human body. Morgana should just push him away. Crush this crush before it crushed him. He shouldn’t be doing this.

Regardless of what he told himself, he couldn’t stop smiling as wandered back home. He was looking forward to next time, knowing that no matter how hard he tried, he would keep doing this anyway. He would keep doing this.

For him.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M7qNlocNIf8
> 
> This was also stuck in my head the entire time. The next Ryugana fic I write won't be a song title, I promise. 
> 
> Thanks for reading though. More Ryugana to come. WE WILL TAKE OVER THIS DAMN SITE, OR WE WILL DIE TRYING!


End file.
